Halloween bash
by issydragonheart
Summary: Blossom and her sisters are singing for the halloween party. Blossom is trying to get bricks attetion even when he has a girlfriend. How will she do that? Will she suceed? or will she fail? Reds only.


One-shot

Disclaimer the songs are "I' m a hex girl," from Scooby doo the movie

And "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne

Blossoms pov

Okay I have to sing a song for Halloween along with my sisters. For the Halloween bash at the school. I am going a witch, buttercup is going as a devil, and bubbles is going as a angel. I see across the room brick who is dressed up as a vampire, butch dressed up as Frankenstein, and butch as a werewolf.

They all look pretty good, but I had to been up on the stage in 10 minutes, so I got a drink of punch until I brick came up to me and said, "Nice witch outfit," "Compliments your personality."

I said, "I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment," "Anyway nice vampire costume."

Then he whispered in my ear, "Thanks, I am thirsty for blood so do you mind if I take a bit out of you," he said earning a blush.

Then I saw a furious princess in a*cough*slutty*cough* cat costume coming between me and brick her boyfriend when I was about to answer.

"Bricky I wouldn't mind if you took a bit of me your girlfriend not this piece of scumb," princess said failing a seductive tone.

Brick cringe and said, "No I am good I was only teasing Blossy ," he said sweating to see if she would believe that.

"Oh and blossom good luck on stage hope you don't break a leg and my ears with your terrible singing."

I wanted so bad to rip her throat out and through it in a trash can.

Brick looked surpised that I was going to sing and said, "Woah, you are going to sing I never heard you sing before hopefully it is decent," he said sarcastically.

I will kill him later. Then I looked up to see it was nearly time to go on stage. I was about to go on stage when I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard brick whisper in my ear, "Good luck."

I smiled and continued up the stairs, and when she got up with her sister they nodded and all twirled then were in sparkly knee length vampire dresses in our respective colors. I took the mic and guitar, will bubbs took the drums and buttercup the bass.

Bubbles said quietly, "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" the music started.

I started singing.

Blossom:I'm gonna cast a spell on 're gonna do what I want you up here in my little bowl,say a few words and you lose control.

All:

I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you.I'm a Hex Girland I'm gonna put a spell on you. Put a spell on you.

Buttercup:

You'll feel the fogas I cloud your 'll get dizzywhen I make the 'll wake up in the dead of night,missing me when I'm out of sight.

All:

I'm a Hex Girl

and I'm gonna put a spell on you.I'm gonna put a spell on you.I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Oh yea.

Bubbles:

With this little cobweb potion,you'll fall into dark you ever lose affection. I can change your whole direction.

All:

I'm a Hex Girland I'm gonna put a spell on you.I'm gonna put a spell on you.I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. We're gonna put a spell on all of you!

We finshed that song cheered, then I whispered to them that we are to sing one more song and whispered the song to them.

"Ladies and gentleman we are going to sing on more song tonight okay," I said every one in the audience cheered.(Blossom is Bold but bubbles and buttercup Itlaics, and all regular)

Hey, hey, you, you, **I don't like your girlfriend**No way, no way, **I think you need a new one**Hey, hey, you, you, **I could be your girlfriend**

*Points at princess and brick*

Hey, hey, you, you, **I know that you like me**No way, no way, **you know it's not a secret**Hey, hey, you, you, **I want to be your girlfriend***Princess is about lunge at me*

**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so deliciousI think about you all the time, you're so addictiveDon't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**_Alright, alright, alright_

*Brick blushes a bit*

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm preciousAnd so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princessI can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

*Dances*

**She's like so whateverYou could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everybody?s talking about**

*Points at princess and this time the spot light on her*

Hey, hey, you, you, **I don't like your girlfriend**No way, no way, **I think you need a new one**Hey, hey, you, you, **I could be your girlfriend**

*gets off the stage with the mic and dance in between brick and Princess*

Hey, hey, you, you, **I know that you like me**No way, no way, **you know it?s not a secret**Hey, hey, you, you, **I want to be your girlfriend**

*Turns to brick*

**I can see the way, I see the way you look at meAnd even when you look away I know you think of meI know you talk about me all the time again and againAnd again and again and again**

*Points and stares at brick with passion singing*

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hearBetter yet, make your girlfriend disappearI don't wanna hear you say her name ever againAnd again and again and again**

*Princess was about to explode until butch and boomer get in front of her*

**?Cause she's like so whateverAnd she could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everybody's talking about**

*Gets back on stage and dances with buttercup*

Hey, hey, you, you, **I don't like your girlfriend**No way, no way, **I think you need a new one**Hey, hey, you, you, **I could be your girlfriend**Hey, hey, you, you, **I know that you like me**No way, no way, **you know it's not a secret**Hey, hey, you, you, **I want to be your girlfriend**

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my fingerWoo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it betterThere's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

*Claps hand until everyone in the audince is clapping*

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it betterThere's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?**

*Everyone clapping*

_Hey, hey, you, you, _I don't like your girlfriend_No way, no way, _I think you need a new one_Hey, hey, you, you, _I could be your girlfriendNo way, no way

*Princess leaves the building*

_Hey, hey, _I know that you like me_No way, no way, _you know it's not a secret_Hey, hey_, I want to be your girlfriend

_no way, no way, no way_

**Hey, hey**

*Points at brick in a pose smirking blushing a little bit*

As I walked down the stage brick came up to me. I blushed a little bit.

"Hey, blossom you were a great singer and I know that you like me so…" I cut Brick off with a chaste kiss then I pulled back blushing.

He looked shocked then he smiled the pulled me in a deeper kiss. I of course kissed back in the background we heard people saying aww.

We pulled apart for air, I said, "Brick I love you," brick started at me and said, " I love you too and I Dump princess okay," He said lovingly. Then we went on the dance floor and dance slowly to a slow song.

~The End

D - 

Hoped you like and please review anyone that read please J


End file.
